


Love-Filled Bouquet

by Lilyhana



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Ryomina, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana
Summary: "Well, it's... you know, for—" Minato muttered, moving his gaze to the floor."For?"A sigh. "...Please don't make me say it."
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Male Persona 3 Protagonist/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Love-Filled Bouquet

When Minato asked Ryoji to hang out with him after school, Ryoji didn't really know what he expected.  
...The stone-faced boy holding a bouquet of roses was definitely not it. He didn't think Minato was the type that liked flowers, really. He always seemed so... disinterested in those sorts of things.

But perhaps the biggest surprise was the pink dust on Minato's cheeks, averting his eyes from Ryoji's gaze. And the words that slipped from his lips:  
"H-Here."

That... was unusual, to say the least. He rarely stuttered.

Minato could likely sense Ryoji's confusion, so he quickly muttered something. "t_ _ _ it..."  
"Sorry?" Ryoji asked, confusion plainly on his face.  
"Take it."  
"Huh?"

Minato scratched the back of his neck, fidgeting slightly. "It's for you."

Ryoji gently took hold of the bouquet, his face a bit red. "Ah... um, thank you."  
Minato nodded.  
"What's this for, though? It's not my birthday, or anything..."  
At this, Minato flinched. 

If Ryoji was being _completely_ honest, he didn't know when his birthday was. Assuming it was the day he first came into the world as Ryoji Mochizuki, then it had to have been November 9th. ...Which means it had long since passed, seeing as it was now February 14th.

"Well, it's... you know, for—" Minato muttered, moving his gaze to the floor.  
"For?"  
A sigh. "...Please don't make me say it."  
Ryoji nodded, urging him to continue.

Another sigh. "T-Today is Valentine's Day. So... i-it's a gift for that."

Ryoji's eyes widened. "Y-You mean the holiday for couples, right?"  
Minato nodded, still looking at the floor. Probably in an effort to hide how red his face was. ...Ryoji's wasn't any better.

"Are you saying that you like me?" He asked, his face bright red.  
"...I shouldn't have to answer that." Minato muttered, "You know flower language, right? Figure it out."  
"Haha, as blunt as ever." Ryoji said with a laugh.

There was a pause.

Ryoji hummed. "..... _I love you._ "  
Minato jolted at that. "Wh—!"  
"That's what it means, right?" Ryoji asked, smiling teasingly.  
"Y-Yes, but don't—"  
"—Say those things so carelessly? Sorry." He chuckled.

"Geez..." Minato muttered, averting his eyes again. Ryoji couldn't help but smile at that.

Minato rarely said these things with such... honesty, after all. _It was rather cute of him_ , Ryoji thought.

"So you love me?" Ryoji asked with a sheepish smile.  
".....I do."  
"Ah, that's... I didn't expect that answer from you."  
"What did you expect?"  
"Hm... something like _"Shut up",_ maybe?" He teased.  
"Shut up."   
"Yeah, like that." Ryoji laughed.  
Minato snorted in response, his lips curving into a small smile.

Ryoji took hold of Minato's hand, "But... you know I love you, Minato. Right?" He said with a smile that rivaled the sun.  
Minato turned in his direction, a look of surprise on his face.  
Then he gave Ryoji's hand a gentle squeeze.  
A shy smile made its way onto Minato's face, a smile that Ryoji had never seen before.  
"Mm... I know."

And it made Ryoji love him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RyoMina in an actual fic, but I really wanted to do something with them for Valentine's Day, so heres my otp being dorks,,


End file.
